BSS BA
by Eastar Gift
Summary: Aang is moving in to Ba Sing Se and has got to change his school. He is joining Ba Sing Se Benders’ Academy BSS BA . He meets Sokka, Katara, Toph and loads of others as he goes through school. Kataang, Tokka, Maiko, and many more OCs.
1. Author Intro

Hi guys! I've got this awesome idea for a fic and I thought, _Hey, I should put this down_. So, here I am!... I'm just recovering from a bad case of writers' block and I feel all my previous fics are stupid and bad. I really need your help to write this… So promise me you'll review, please?

Okay, so here's we're expecting to see in the next couple of chapters…

"**Aang is moving in to Ba Sing Se and has got to change his school. He is joining Ba Sing Se Benders' Academy (BSS BA). He meets Sokka, Katara, Toph and loads of others as he goes through school. Kataang, Tokka, Maiko, and many more OCs. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."**

We're gonna see special features like,

Characters get to do the disclaimers,

POV interchange,

And my special, EGGS (Eastar Gift Gist Show) with a character after each of the chapters, and you guys get to choose the character to be interviewed! There'll be questions about character feelings and we might touch some sensitive spots… Just tell me in your review who you'd want to be interviewed next.

As usual, there'll be the A/Ns where I'll reply all reviews on previous chapters and tell you stuff to keep you smiling. Have any more ideas about what to add? Just click that handy 'Review' button and tell me about it, and I'll give you full credit for it.

You might wanna add this story to your Story Alerts so you'd know when I add a new chapter. Well, start reviewing. Chapter one should be up as soon as someone gets the guts to tell me who he/she wants to be interviewed at the end of the chapter. First review gets the choice…

*~*~*~*~*Eastar Gift*~*~*~*~*


	2. Back to School

**Gosh! I didn't think you guys were actually gonna read this but… 7 reviews and I'd not even started the story yet! I'm so happy, to say the least. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I got spurred up as I read your reviews and, well, the truth is that without you, this story would have been a mere idea. Thanks a kazillion!**

**REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS:**

**Pinkgurl14: Thanks. And you got the first review! Can you do same for Chapter 2?**

**Jewelz2008: OMG! Your ideas are so brilliant. *gasps* You are a genius! You might see them soon, so stay tuned. And it's more like a story with a show at the end of it. You'll get the idea when you're through with Chappie One. And, sure, Aang hates being the Avatar. Thanks for the review.**

**KaidaYuri: Why, thank you. Your vote for the second chapter really early but it will be given serious consideration. Other votes might play a role, though. But, thanks a lot for your review. I wouldn't have done it without you!**

**Kimjuni2: I'm happy that you like the idea. Your review is highly appreciated, and was one of the ones that really got me writing. Knowing that there are people that want this up as soon as possible! Thanks so much.**

**Hmweasley: Thanks! Hope I don't let you down cuz my writings can get a little funny sometimes. I'm happy to know you'll be reading it. Thanks again!**

**Nikz: Your review was very instrumental in helping me get this chapter up. Thank you so much!**

**Melizza-XoXo-: Your review was my ignition. I'm really excited too! It's nice to see that you're actually interested in this. Thanks for the review!**

**In conclusion, your reviews have made me really excited! I can only focus long enough to get this words out – YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB!!!**

**Okay, to do the disclaimer today, it's… KATARA! *applause* Katara, blow us away. *hands over microphone***

**DISCLAIMER (Katara):**

**Awww, that's so sweet. Well, you'd have guessed by now, Eastar Gift doesn't A:tla or me…**

**Sokka: Or me**

**Zuko: Or any of us *snickers with Sokka***

**Me: That's it! Not a word out of both of you for the rest of the Disclaimer. I trust Katara can handle it herself.**

**Katara: Thanks Eastar Gift. I'll do this as quickly as possible if **_**some people**_** (*shoots death glare at Sokka and Zuko*) will butt out. *clears throat* As I was saying, Eastar Gift doesn't own us, but he does own EGGS. Thank you. *hands over microphone and dismounts stage***

**Me: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for (*trumpets and drum roll*), here comes Chapter One of BSS BA. Enjoy! *bows out of stage. Screen scrambles* Um… technical problems. *walks behind curtains* Toph, get outta there! *Toph walks out with smirk on her face***

**Toph: Can't a girl get some earth bending space in her life? Sheesh!**

**Me: Back to the chapter…**

****

Chapter 1

BACK TO SCHOOL

Aang sighed as he looked around his room for what was gonna be one of his last times in a couple of months. He had just finished packing his bag for school tomorrow. His room looked neat and tidy, as Gyatso said it should always be.

**AANG'S POV**

_Everything's so strange… and new. New school, new friends, new teachers, new rooms, new everything. What's the worst that could happen? Uh… who am I kidding? I'm not gonna be able to fit in. Being the avatar sucks! _I hit my bed in frustration. _Why do I have to be different? Why couldn't I just be normal, like any regular kid. Instead, I get to be the avatar. Just as my classmates were getting used to the idea of the avatar studying with them, I've got to change school. Why did I have to change school, anyway?_

*Flashback*

"Aang, I've got to talk to you" Gyatso said some days ago while having breakfast. I looked up from my plate. _Now that's something you don't see every day._

"I've been transferred… to Ba Sing Se." He started, pausing between words to read my facial expression. I nodded to urge him on. "We'll have to move tomorrow. That means you'll have to join a school there." He stopped, then quickly added, "I'm sorry about your friends, and the sudden change in environment. It's for the best, trust me. Is that okay with you?" I guessed my face reflected the confusion and fear within me, but I eased it into a smile, fake at first, and then genuinely as it spread to my eyes. Gyatso smiled too.

_Heck, I wasn't gonna miss any friends. I didn't have any to miss. I was always the avatar freak. Everyone had someone who was like him or her, except me. A change of environment was exactly what I needed._

"Aang?" Gyatso called me, breaking my train of thoughts.

"It's okay." A look of uncertainty stained his face. I assured him. "Really." His face relaxed as he said,

"Well, I'm off to work. Do help me tidy up the house. I left you a present in my room." He winked as he grabbed his coat and went out of the house. I heard his car start and drive off. _Gyatso was my only true friend. He was always there for me when no one was. I don't know what I would do without him._

I set off to work cleaning the house. I had been pushing my bending abilities to the limit lately and I could do some wonderful stuff, like washing dishes without touching them using waterbending, getting all dirt off the floor, thanks to earthbending , airbending any unpleasant smell away, or getting clothes dry using firebending. I set to work starting from the kitchen.

*End of Flashback*

_Why was I so tensed up now? I had been happy at first. Get over it, Aang! Just get some sleep for tomorrow. "Early to bed, early to rise!" Gyatso would say._

I plopped on my bed, adjusted my pillow and placed my head on it. _It's amazing how tired you can get after packing!_ I yawned and slept off.

**KATARA'S POV**

"Sokka, you done packing?" I called at Sokka from the door of my room. His room was across the hall from mine.

"Yep! All packed." He called back from his room. "I'm just gonna get some sleep." His yawn stretched the last word 'sleep'. I heard the unmistakable sound of Sokka's snores as he slept off.

_God, that guy must be sleep itself! I mean, no one sleeps that fast… Speaking about sleep, I'd better get some. I can't believe I'm going back to school tomorrow! I can't wait to meet Toph. I'm gonna make her tell me all about her holidays. And the teachers… I can't wait._ A yawn tried to escape my mouth as my right hand patted my mouth to keep it down.

"Good night, dad!" I shouted loud enough for dad to hear me. He and mom were in the living room.

"Good night, hon." He replied as I closed my door. _Bed! Bed!! Bed!!!_ I stopped to look out the window as I walked towards my bed. _Such a nice night. A clear sky, punctuated at few points by bright shining stars. The moon being in crescent shape. Just like a picture from a story book._ I shuffled as I moved closer to the bed. I saw my pack of fortune cookies on the bedpost. I picked it up and was about to put it in the waste bin when I noticed that a single cookie was still in the pack. I took it and broke it open, taking out the fortune and then ate it. I looked at the fortune…

**You shall find the 'he' to complete the 'art' of your heart if you believe**

"Yah, right" I said in sarcasm as I flung the pack into the waste bin with the fortune. But as I slept, I couldn't get the fortune off my mind.

**TOPH'S POV**

"Toph, darling, do you need help in there?" Mom called from behind my door.

"No mum." I replied for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"Are you sure?" Dad's voice, this time, came from behind the door.

"Ugh… I'm fine, Dad!" I stated, matter-of-factly.

_Gosh, next thing you know, mom'll start telling me when she switches off lights so I would take care._

"I'm switching off the lights in the hallway, honey. Is that okay?" Mom again.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course!" I nearly shouted. _It's unbearable living with parents who treat you like a doll. Even a doll wouldn't have to be told before the lights in the hallway were switched off. I was so glad I was going to school tomorrow. At least I'll be free with people who know I can take care of myself, like Katara._ A smile broke out on my face as I thought of her. _She would probably drill me on my holiday once she lays eyes on me. And Sokka…_ I felt my stomach stir as I thought of him. _I'd missed them all so much._

I lay down in readiness to sleep, as I'd had my servants do my packing for me.

**AANG'S POV**

Gyatso horned impatiently as he shouted, "Aang, hurry up. You don't want to be late!"

"Coming" I answered. I heaved as I lifted my second box in my left hand, the first being in my right hand, and moved to the car. I strapped myself in with the seat belt as Gyatso drove off. Ba Sing Se Benders' Academy was a ten-minute drive from our house in Ba Sing Se.

We pulled up at the large wall that was the fence of the school. _What do you expect? They're earthbenders!_ I thought as Gyatso pulled me into bear hug. He went on and on about how I should be careful, stay out of trouble, and take my studies seriously. I felt tears pour down both our eyes as we parted. I quickly wiped mine away as I grabbed my stuff and trudged towards the gate. _Here we go._

The sight that greeted me when the gate opened was awesome, no… breathtaking! The school was large! There were so many students that it probably must have looked like a land rush. I walked into the cafeteria. I needed something to eat as I was really tired. I would go for my placement and schedule after eating. I got some tea and shortcake and sat down at an empty table towards the left side of the cafeteria. I sighed as I sat down. _This was gonna be a long day._ Everyone seemed to be amongst friends except me. I sighed again and took a bite out of my shortcake. I smiled, it was sweet. I was about to take a sip of my tea when I saw something which glued my eyes to itself immediately. I came to some few seconds after when I realized that instead of pouring my tea into my mouth, I was pouring it on my jeans…

****

**That's it for Chappie 1. It's not really much, just intros and starters, but I bet you're wondering what Aang saw…**

**Me: *Superstar voice* And now, it's time for… EGGS. You all know what that means, don't you? Well, let's hear it.**

**Audience: Eastar Gift Gist Show!**

**Me: That's right. And today, thanks to votes from Pinkygurl14, jewelz2008, KaidaYuri, Nikz and Melizza-XoXo-, Our guest for tonight's show will be… *drum roll* AANG! *cheers***

**--Aang enters from stage right—**

**Me: Welcome to EGGS, Aang. And how are you feeling today?**

**Aang: Very fine, thank you. And it's my pleasure to be on EGGS. *smiles* *girls cheer***

**Me: Okay, Aang. We have 3 cards whose faces are covered displayed on the screen. Please pick one of them.**

**Aang: Uh… *thinking, taps chin* the one in the middle.**

**Me: What is under the one in the middle? *The card in the middle is revealed to bear the number 3* Three! Awesome. So Aang, you'll get three questions from me, and three from the audience. You've got to answer them truthfully.**

**Aang: Okay.**

**Me: Your first question is… Why do you dislike being the avatar so much? *audience 'ooh's***

**Aang: Being the Avatar is strange. It sort of isolates me from the rest of the world seeing as no two people can be the Avatar at the same time. It's annoying to think nobody alive can understand my plight.**

**It also puts a huge responsibility on my shoulders. You know, having to master all four elements and all, keeping the world in harmony, being the bridge between the spirit world and humans. It can be frustrating sometimes, especially when combined with the first reason.**

**Finally, the Avatar state. It puts me in great pain and many times I lose control of what I do at that point. Such power uncontrolled can be really dangerous.**

**Me: Well answered! *applause from the audience* Second question, is there any part of being the Avatar that you love?**

**Aang: *thinks* The power and ability to protect those I love would probably be the thing I love most about being the Avatar. I can't really think of anything else. Oh! And the privilege of speaking with the spirits.**

**Me: Nice! Finally, what do you think of your school, so far?**

**Aang: OMG! The school is big. I hope I don't get lost. I can't really say much until after the next chapter *winks at me*.**

**Me: Splendid! Now I believe the audience is just dying to ask you some questions. Anybody? *all hands in the audience shoot up* Okay, Aang, make your pick. *Aang points at a tall blonde on the fourth row***

**Naka: Hi, I'm Naka. I was just wondering, can I get your number? *audience 'ooh's again***

**Aang: *thinks, looks up and then smiles* I'm sorry but my number is private. I could pay you a visit, though, sometime if that's okay.**

**Naka: Of course it's okay! *squeals as she sits***

**Me: Next… *all hands shoot up again* Aang? *Aang points at a boy in body hug T-shirt***

**Sue: I'm Sue. My question is, what did you see at the end of chapter one?**

**Aang: That's a nice question. *glances at me, reads the expression on my face, and turns back* I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that. It will be sorted out in chapter two. Thank you.**

***Sue sits and all hands except Sue's shoot up for the final question***

***Aang points at a man at the back row***

**Nok: I'm Nok and I wanted to know, is Gyatso your father?**

**Aang: Yes, but not biologically. He adopted me after my parents dropped me in a babies' home. He's been more than a father since then. I hope that answers your question.**

**Nok: Yes indeed. Thank you.**

**Me: Well, that's it for the audience questions. Are you a viewer at home who's got some questions? Put them down in review form and Aang will answer them at the beginning of chapter two, which, I promise will be more exciting and intriguing.**

**Now our surprise package for this chapter… Aang has offered to give everyone present his autograph! *audience cheers loudly* Please line up in an orderly manner as he will do that.**

**[5 minutes later]**

**That wraps the first episode of… *points microphone at audience***

**Audience: EASTAR GIFT GIST SHOW!**

**Me: haha. Yes. Stay tuned for more episodes here on BSS BA. Don't forget to review… Bye. *screen is supposed to fade but doesn't* Uh… technical problems. TOPH! GET OUTTA THERE!**

**Toph: Hey?! *walks out from backstage***

**Me: See ya! *screen fades***

****

**Did you love it? I was a little off and in a hurry when I wrote it. But as I said, your reviews give me the encouragement I need to write each line. So, keep reviewing…**

***~*~*~*~*Eastar Gift*~*~*~*~***


	3. Friends, schedules, rooms and stuff

**Gosh! I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update. You're not mad at me, are you? I was THIS close to having another writers' block. Why doesn't it just stop?! I'm gonna try my best to make this chapter much more exciting. I loved the reviews and I'm gonna reply them in a minute. Were you guys able to guess who Aang saw? Well, it was pretty obvious if you ask me. We'll find out soon enough, though.**

**REPLY TO THE REVIEWS**

**Jewelz2008:**** Glad you liked it. I'm sure you guessed correctly, seeing as you've got super cool ideas. What do you think of this chapter? Thanks for the review. *Thumbs up***

**Melizza-XoXo-:**** Yep. You are a genius. =) By the way, not mentioning you would be a crime on my part. Hope I didn't take too long to update. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks for your review!**

**Hmweasley:**** I'm happy that you loved it. So sorry that it took me so long to get this one up. Hope you're not angry. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. You're very supportive, thanks for the review. ;)**

**Me: Now, to do the disclaimer, its Sokka! Sokka, please help us out here… *silence* Sokka? *Sokka snores* SOKKA!**

**Sokka: Huh? What? Am I dead?**

**Toph: No silly. You were sleeping. Now, can you do the disclaimer so we can start the chapter?**

**Sokka: Oh. Hehe *rubs eyes and yawns***

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen, Sokka!**

**Sokka: I'm really sorry, just fell asleep there. But you shoulda seen the dream I had. Man! It was cool. I was in the Fire Nation and…**

**Toph, Katara, Aang and I: DISCLAIMER, SOKKA!!!!**

**Sokka: Spoil-sports, all of you. Okay, so Eastar Gift doesn't own A:tla, or any of the characters in the series, but he owns BSS BA, EGGS, and all the OCs… bla bla bla malarkey. Now about that dream, I was… *Toph earthbends him off the stage* Aaargh!**

**Me: Okay, so we're on to Chapter two of Ba Sing Se Benders' Academy! *audience cheers* *screen scrambles* TOPH!!!**

**Toph: It wasn't me!**

**Me: Huh? *walks to back of stage* Sokka! This is NO PLACE TO SLEEP!! *Sokka grumbles and walks out of backstage***

**Me: Finally, Chapter two!**

CHAPTER TWO

Friends, schedules, rooms and stuff

**AANG'S POV**

I was about to take a sip out of my tea when the most stunning girl I had ever seen stepped into the cafeteria. I found it near impossible to take my eyes off her. Not even the knowledge that I was staring could make me take my eyes off her. I analyzed her appearance unconsciously as I looked at her. Her brown hair was very beautifully arranged into a loop on each side of her face. Her whole body seemed to have been made by a master craftsman. But, by far, her most enthusing feature was her eyes. Pure, sparkling blue! It showed the color of the sky, or the peaceful sea. It flowed perfectly with her blue clothes. I could tell immediately, she was a waterbender. I felt a heat on my legs, it began to expand. But I couldn't take my eyes off her. She seemed to be searching for a seat. My table had three free seats as I was the only person on it. Then, her eyes caught mine. On reflex, I tore my eyes away and checked my legs. I realized I had been pouring my tea on my legs. _How embarrassing!_ I dropped my teacup, which was now almost empty, on the table and tried to dry my jeans with a napkin.

I noticed from the corner of my eye, _She's coming towards me!_ _Oh, my. Oh, my._ My mind went into a full panic mode. I looked everywhere but up at her. _Please, let her pass, please…_ My prayers were futile as she sat on the seat beside me. I tried to avoid looking at her. _Maybe if I ignored her long enough, she would leave._

"Hello" She said in a clear voice that sounded to me like an angel's. I couldn't stop myself from replying.

"Hi" I said. I looked up at her. She wore a smile that made my hands shake. I tried to act 'cool' and take a sip out of my tea. That proved to be a bad idea because I ended up spilling the tea on myself again, thanks to my shaking hands. She seemed to notice my shaking hands because she asked,

"Are you alright? I mean, you're hands are shaking and all." She raised her hand to my neck to feel for my temperature.

"I'm alright" I quickly said in a feeble effort to keep her from touching me. It didn't work. As soon as her hand came on contact with my skin, I had to try real hard to fight the temptation to close my eyes and lean into her hand.

"You seem okay…" She said finally and removed her hands from my neck. _Is it just me or did she keep her hands there longer than normal._ I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm Katara. You?" She asked politely.

"Aang." I took the hand she had extended. I noted, her hands were soft and warm. I felt like holding them longer, but courtesy demanded I let go.

"So, you're a new student?" She asked.

"Yes… uh… how did you know?" I was surprised.

"I haven't seen a face this fine around before." She replied, then blushed as she realized what she had just said. She turned her face toward the door and shouted towards a very handsome boy, "Sokka, over here!" _Great, she's got a boyfriend. _I thought in sarcasm.

**SOKKA'S POV**

As soon as I walked into through the school gates, I smiled at the familiar environment that was my school. _Another year of cool fun. Speaking of fun, where's Toph?_ I turned to Katara.

"Seen Toph anywhere?"

"Nope" came the reply. She seemed equally excited to be back to school. I stood on my toes scanning the environment for the short, beautiful, charming girl. _Wait… what did I just say? Short? Yes, she's short. Beautiful? Uh… well, she's cute, and charming._ I shook my head. _I can't be thinking of Toph like this. She's my friend and prank mate, nothing more. Or maybe…_

"Sokka, I'm off to the cafeteria. I'm kinda thirsty." I grunted in reply. I was usually the one to run off to the cafeteria once we arrived at school, but today, I just wanted to find Toph.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, I decided to meet up with Katara at the cafeteria. I had to avoid the long line of students that would be waiting to collect their schedules. Toph would find me sooner or later. I walked towards the cafeteria.

Immediately I got in, I heard Katara's voice. "Sokka, over here!"

I looked in the direction of her voice and saw her. She was seated beside a boy that was too cute for comfort. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked briskly towards their table. I sat on the other side of the boy.

"Sokka, this is Aang. He's a new student. Aang, this is Sokka, my brother." I saw his face brighten up in relief. He liked my sister, definitely. I smiled. _This year's gonna be my most prankish year yet. Now all that's left to complete this is Toph._

"Hey, Aang" I said.

"Hey" He replied. He seemed to be the shy type.

Just then, I noticed another girl walking swiftly towards our table. It all happened so quickly. Aang looked up at the girl and seemed to be admiring the girl. Katara noticed this and frowned in anger. _Sweet! She likes him back! Toph, where are you?_ A rock came up in front of the girl, causing the girl to trip and fall. That could only mean one thing…

"Toph!" I said quickly as she reached our table. I had always wondered how she learnt to earthbend, seeing as she was the only student that knew how. She said she learnt it from some badgermoles, but how can badgermoles teach anyone anything?

"Someone does seem overly excited to see me" She said with a smirk on her face. She hugged Sokka.

"I missed you, Toph" I said.

"Same here… Snoozles!" She replied, breaking into a laugh. "Hey, sugar queen" She said, turning towards Katara.

"Ha ha, Toph. Um… Toph, meet Aang. He's a new student. Aang, this is my friend, Toph" She said, gesturing to show who she was talking about. She added in a hushed voice close to Aang's ear, "She gives everyone nicknames". Aang smiled.

"Awww, look at the cute couple" Toph remarked. They blushed. I was impressed, Toph had caught on so fast. _This was gonna be fun!_

We talked with each other for quite some time, food completely forgotten, until I remembered.

"Hey, we haven't gotten our schedules yet!" We all stood up and began to make our way to the administrative building.

**KATARA'S POV**

As we moved towards the administrative building of the school, I couldn't help wondering what bender Aang was. I hadn't asked him yet. _Hmm… grey eyes… earthbender? Nah… he's too peaceful for that. Firebender? Nah… He seemed more like an airbender. But that's impossible. All airbenders are extinct. _I wasn't making any headway so I decided to ask later. I then let my mind dwell on his appearance. I still remembered the way I felt when I first saw him at the cafeteria.

I was almost sure he had been staring at me. I could feel it. I remembered the fortune from last night. _**You will find the 'he' to complete the 'art' of your heart if you believe**_. I tried to identify him. I'd never seen him before. He must be a new student. I began to make my way to his table. I saw him look up at me and then look down, appearing to be cleaning something from his leg. I sat beside him. He didn't look up. _He must be the shy type_, I thought. I felt that was cute.

I remembered when Toph had described us as 'the cute couple'. Did we really look that way? I mean, sure he was cute and all, but I don't like him, do I? Strangely, I didn't feel okay saying I didn't like him. Okay, so I like him, as a friend. That's it… I like him as a friend. My conscience wouldn't be fooled. I didn't feel at peace with that answer. I like him? As in, like-like him? I felt my conscience purr in consent, and my heart jump at that. So that was what made it hard for me to take my hand off of him once I touched him to get his temperature.

"Katara" Sokka called me. "You're smiling"

"Am I?" I was surprised at how calm and light my voice was as I spoke, raising my eye brows.

We got our schedules and were headed towards the dorms. I looked through mine. I was in room 351. Same as Toph. Sokka was in 366 with Aang. My face dropped, our rooms weren't close as I had hoped. I was surprised when I saw that Aang's schedule had all the bending classes – Fire, Water, Air and Earth. I asked him about it,

"Aang, your schedule's got all bending classes. How's that?"

"Uh… um… must be a mistake." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'll have it checked later." I wasn't buying that but I let it go.

We got to our dorm. At least our room numbers were close enough to be on the same floor.

"8th floor! Oh geez" Sokka remarked.

"Don't sweat it guys" Toph said as she earthbended a pillar to lift us up to our floor. "Our rooms are opposite each other!" I pointed out in happiness.

Toph and I walked to our room. I opened the door, and then froze at what I saw. I was only able to utter one word…

"Azula?"

**Oops! That's it for chapter two!**

**Me: Welcome folks! Once again, it's time for…**

**Audience: EASTAR GIFT GIST SHOW!!!!**

**Me: Yes! Well, I got a vote for Sokka from KaidaYuri, one for Katara from Melizza-XoXo-, and one for Toph from Melizza-XoXo-. They're tied. I guess it's my choice then. You know what? We should vote!! *audience roars***

**Me: Those who think Sokka should be interviewed tonight? *21 hands***

**Me: Those in favor of Katara? *20 hands* Ooh! That's close.**

**Me: Those in favor of Toph? *no hands* Anybody? *silence, someone coughs, then gets earthbended out of the building***

**Me: Sokka it is! *Audience cheer* *Sokka walks onto the stage***

**Me: Welcome to EGGS, Sokka.**

**Sokka: Thank you. But, pardon my asking, when you say EGGS, I can't help wondering, when do I actually get to eat the eggs?**

**Me: *laughs* No Sokka, EGGS is an abbreviation of ****E****astar ****G****ift ****G****ist ****S****how. **

**Sokka: Oh. Alright then.**

**Me: Sokka, you've gotta choose one out of the three cards that are displayed on the screen face-down. They determine the number of questions you'll be asked. *Cards appear on screen***

**Sokka: Um… I'll go with the one on the left. *Card is turned to reveal '1'***

**Me: I see… Sokka, you've got to answer one question truthfully from me, and one from the audience. Is that okay?**

**Sokka: Sure. I'm ready.**

**Me: Okay. My question is… Do you like Toph? *Sokka's face becomes as red as a beet. He looks around nervously***

**Sokka: I think so.**

**Me: Cool! I think we're gonna see more action in Chapter three. Now for your question from the audience. Anybody? *Lots of hands come up* Sokka, your pick. *Sokka points at a girl wearing a T-shirt with Sokka's face on it***

**Stacy: Hi, Sokka. I'm Stacy Monroe and I'm your biggest fan. *murmurs from the audience, a few people shout "No, I am!"***

**Sokka: Hi, Stacy.**

**Stacy: Why do you always sleep in your white polka dotted boxer? *Sokka flushes***

**Sokka: How do you know that?!**

**Stacy: *smirks* Like I said, I'm your biggest fan. So?**

**Sokka: Because I want to. That's why.**

**Me: *stifling my laughter* That's all we've got for today's show. Oh! I almost forgot. The EGGS surprise for this chapter is that… Sokka gets a basket of eggs.**

**Sokka: Yes! I just knew there was an egg in it somewhere… *I hand over basket of eggs to Sokka***

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it sucks, just a little. What do you think? The handy review button is staring at you, begging you, 'CLICK ME!' Who do you think should be interviewed next on EGGS? Only one way for you to let me know! See you all on the same story, BSS BA. Thanks for viewing. Bye.**

***Screen doesn't fade***

**Me: Ugh! What now! Sokka, THERE ARE NO MORE EGGS IN THERE!!**

**Sokka: Oh, men…**

**Me: Bye.**

***Screen fades***

**Please review…**

**~*~*~*~*~Eastar Gift~*~*~*~*~**


	4. The Start Of A New Year

.

**Took so long to update, didn't I? *goofy smile* I'm sorry… really! Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially those who have kept reviewing from chapter 1. You guys rock! The reviews for chapter 2 were very constructive, and I'll try to adopt the ideas as much as my writing skill can support. Due to this, there's gonna be some changes in this chapter and those following it, and it'll be fun, I promise! But, first off, I've got a few confessions to make…**

**I had rushed the ending of Chapter 2 in hope that no one will notice. Guess KaidaYuri and Tjjk were too smart for that, huh. I think you guys are writing geniuses. Keep the constructive reviews coming. They're fully appreciated!**

**I'm really scared of writing Toph's POV, that's why you'd notice I've not done that yet since Chapter 1. I'm gonna try doing it soon, but I seriously can't promise anything. *sigh***

**Here are some changes I'm gonna make starting from this chapter…**

**THANKS TO TJJK: I'll stop signaling POVs and flashbacks and leave it up to you guys to figure it out. For geniuses like you guys, it'll be fun! I'll adopt Tjjk's suggestion of ending each POV with a double asterisk that'll look something like this.****

**THANKS TO KAIDAYURI AND TJJK: I'm gonna avoid rushing parts of the story and I'll be more descriptive, even though its hard… promise!**

**THANKS TO TJJK: I'll watch out for my sentence structures and wordings as you've just showed me how much damage a carelessly worded sentence could do.**

**I think that about summarizes it for the changes. **_**Get a load of me getting all formal… Ha!**_** There were 6 reviews in total for Chapter 2. Thanks, you guys.**

**REPLIES TO YOUR REVIEWS**

**Hmweasley****: I'm so relieved that someone actually understands. Thank you. I actually love it when someone rants, it keeps 'em talking. Please review this chapter, I'd love it. (PS – Is your name Haley Keller?)**

**Kaida Mira Raine****: Yeah, sorry about my non-descriptiveness (Is there a word like that? ****). I'm glad you like the relationship development, and my dialogue. I'm actually usually scared of writing Toph's POV, but I'll try it soon, thanks to you. I'll be watching for your review on this chapter… I need it ;) ). (PS – Is your name Elizabeth?)**

**Jewelz2008****: Glad you loved the chapter. We're all wondering what'll happen next… You'll find out soon enough… Please review again. (PS – Is your name Julia Marie?)**

**Melizza-XoXo-****: I did that? *gasps* I'm flattered! Thanks! And, I'd never be roomies with Azula either. Hey! Anyone out there who'll be roomies with Azula? I love long reviews, and… I DARE you to write longer ones, that's unless you can't. Ha! Please review again, I love reading your reviews. (PS - Your name's really hard to find out… but could you, by any chance, be Melissa Vallees?)**

**Tjjk****: Wow! Thanks for reviewing. Your review was very… very… very helpful! And, OMG, you've got the sharpest eyes! As you would have noticed, I'm adopting your ideas. Thanks, Ashley. ;)**

**Tjjk****: *looks around nervously* What? Don't look at me… You gave two reviews and so you've got two replies. Fair, ain't it? I made up the fortune in Chapter 1. Feel free to 'steal' it anytime. Looking forward to more reviews from you.**

**Doctor14force****: I'm happy that you feel it's a great job. And, about the cliffhanger, I think it's fun that way. *maniacal laugh* [Couldn't figure out your name… And trust me, I tried!]**

**Jemimahrg****: Thanks for the review, Jemimah. I'm glad that you think so. I'll be watching out for more reviews from you.**

**Phew! *wipes sweat off forehead* That has got to be my longest A/N yet. I dare you guys to make me write longer ones… ^_^ [Clue: I'll be forced to write longer A/Ns when there are more reviews to reply].**

**Finally, to do the disclaimer, it's… … … *CRASH!!* uh, excuse me… *Katara whispers something into my ear* Thank you, Katara. It appears that Sokka and Toph are having a fight… over peanuts. But, I give you… Aang! *audience cheers***

**Aang: Hey guys! Well, Eastar Gift can't own A:tla or any of the characters 'cuz if he did, he won't be running this show, would he? But he owns EGGS, BSS BA as well as other OCs that might come up later. Thank you. *applause***

**Me: Okay, that was quick. *Sokka flies across stage and crashes at stage left* It's time… *I duck as Sokka's boomerang flies past*… to get on with… *I duck again as a chunk of rock flies across the stage towards Sokka* WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP FIGHTING!!**

**Sokka & Toph: Sorry… *Sokka walks off towards stage right, muttering something. Toph shoves him as soon as he gets there. I clear my throat.* Oh, sorry…**

**Me: As I was saying before **_**the**_** interruption,*I give Sokka and Toph a death glare. Toph sticks her tongue out at me. **_**Why I oughtta…**_*** It's time to get on with chapter 3.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The Start of a New Year

Toph and I walked to the brown door with the number 351 on it. I slotted in the key to open the room… _Already open? Strange_. I opened the door absentmindedly as I turned to face Toph to ask her if she had opened the door earlier. The look on her face was one of pure loathing, a look that only one person could bring out. I swiveled around to look in the room, and there she was…

"Azula?" I heard myself say, even though I hadn't given my brain the order to. Well, Azula and I… let's just say we weren't on the best of terms. She was your regular spoilt-kiddo daughter of Governor Ozai.

"Hello, peasant…" I cringed. I hated it when she called me that. "Why don't you scurry off to your room and stop poking your snot nose where it doesn't belong." Azula taunted.

"Don't call me peasant. And this is my room, stupid!" I spoke through gritted teeth. Azula always had her way of making me angry. We always repelled each other like that.

"Your room? This can't be your room. That's not possible." Her eyes travelled to my hand, where the key was still clutched. "No way I'm sharing a room with you… you… peasants." I almost lost it then, every part of my body ached to get into a fight with her, but my brain kept me calm by reminding me not to get into trouble because Azula wasn't worth it. She whipped out her cell phone, punched some numbers and put it to her ears. After a minute or so, she heaved her bag and walked past us to the stairs muttering under her breath about not wanting to live a peasant life.

"Enjoy the room, peasants." Azula commented as she began to descend the stairs. I couldn't deny the fact that, somewhere in me, I was happy that she vacated the room; but I was incensed, to say the least, at Azula. It was then I noticed that Toph had not spoken throughout. I looked at her. She was shaking with anger. Her face was red and her hands were balled into fists so tightly that her knuckles were white. My anger was quickly replaced with concern.

"Toph?" I called, not sure if she was alright.

"Nobody. Calls. Me. Peasant" Toph said through gritted teeth as she stamped her right foot on the ground. And somewhere below, I heard Azula scream out in pain. Then, Toph smirked and walked into the room. My brain quickly figured out what had happened. I smirked as I joined Toph in the room. _Unpacking was gonna take a while…_**

The first thing I noticed as we entered into our room was the boy sitting on the lower bunk of the bunk bed to my right. He was dressed in a white T-shirt with a flame design on it, and a pair of blue jeans. He had this scar on his left eye which his black hair partially covered. He seemed to exude an aura of independence… I and Sokka looked at each other and whispered at the same time…

"Firebender."

He turned to face us. My mind unconsciously appraised him. He had a nice light brown complexion and appeared to be muscular. _He'd have no problems with the ladies_, I found myself thinking. I was interrupted by Sokka's voice saying, "Hello, I'm Sokka and this is Aang", gesturing to each of us as he spoke. The boy looked at Sokka for a short while and then turned his attention to me. I felt the chills run down my back as he gave me a piercing look, as if he were summing me up. Then, he smiled and replied,

"Hi, I'm Zuko."

**[Later at night]**

_13__th__ September._

_It was a wonderful first day at school. I met this really beautiful girl and I think I like her, though I'd never tell anyone that. I also met her brother, Sokka and he's really funny. Then there's Toph. She seems more like a tomboy, and she can earthbend! And Zuko, he's really nice if you get to know him well. I'm glad we're friends. Classes start tomorrow. I can't wait. Hope I don't get lost. My first class is waterbending! You know what that means, journal? It's gonna be with Katara! Wish me luck, journal. I'm finding it harder to keep my avatar status hidden… I've gotta be more careful. Sleep's calling on me. See you later, journal._

*Yawn* I kept my journal in my bag and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a certain girl.

"What kind of dream makes a guy smile in his sleep?"

"It's about a girl, trust me. How do you propose we wake him up?"

"I don't know, drench him?"

"Hmmm… Nice idea. I'll go get the water."

"Wait! You might need help with that."

"Shh… You're gonna wake him with all that noise."

I kept hearing these whispering voices in my sleep, then they stopped. I was about to regain the flow of the dream as our lips came closer, and then… SPLASH!!

I sputtered and stuttered as I woke suddenly to find Sokka and Zuko rolling on the floor with laughter, literally.

"Did you see the look on his face? That's gotta be worth a lifetime." Zuko commented. Sokka couldn't talk as he was too busy laughing so he just nodded.

"Ha-ha. Very funny guys." I spoke in sarcasm as I stood up, raising my hands to assess the level of wetness. "I'm gonna have a shower." I announced to Sokka and Zuko as they were finally coming to the end of their laughter.

"You mean, apart from the one you've had already?" Sokka asked, then he and Zuko started another fit of laughter.

"There is nothing funny about waking a guy up in such a manner. Ugh!" I felt my anger begin to rise, and with it something else… some kind of power. I had felt it before, but this time, it was stronger. I turned to walk off, but then I slipped and fell, landing on my ass. I didn't think humans could laugh so hard, but Sokka and Zuko laughed harder than I'd ever seen, so much that tears started coming out of their eyes. I couldn't help it, I laughed too.**

I could hear laughter from behind the door I was about to open. Whatever they were laughing about had to be pretty funny as it appeared to make Sokka and Zuko laugh themselves crazy. I had known Zuko, Azula's brother; he had quite a nice and charming personality in direct contrast to Azula's personality, which could best be described as vituperative. I didn't see the need to knock–something I would, as funny as that may sound, relish–as I opened the door to boys' room. The sight that greeted me was… uh… eye-trapping. First thing I noticed was Sokka and Zuko laughing at Aang. And then I shifted my gaze to Aang. Once my eyes fell on him, I discovered I couldn't take them off, try as I might. I wanted to look at him, no matter how much my brain tried to get me to look away.

Aang was seated on the floor facing the door with both hands leaned back on the floor, his right leg was stretched out on the floor while his left leg was drawn towards his body and raised in such a way that his knee was pointed upwards. The water made his hair stick to his face and his clothes stick to his body, highlighting his muscled arms and torso. He had this little wicked grin that was the ghost of a laugh; It made him look devilish cute. Just one word was going through my brain… Hot! Hot! Hot!

"Um… Katara?" Aang called. And just then, it occurred to me that I must have been staring. I blushed furiously as I struggled to regain my composure.

"I'd just wanted to see if you guys were ready for breakfast." I said.

"Breakfast?" Three of them asked in unison.

After close to 30 minutes, everyone was finally ready to go for breakfast. It was obvious we were going to be late, but Sokka made sure we didn't waste any more time as he claimed that food was not something to be trifled with. We had cupcakes and tea for breakfast, after which we hurried back off to our rooms to get ready for our first classes. After everyone dispersed, I was left with Aang.

"Right,… er, I think we should get to class." It was hard for me to look at Aang and not remember the sight from this morning, and then I'd begin to stare again. Aang brought out the map he'd been given and looked at it. I noticed it was divided into sections, one bearing the overall map of the school, showing the four buildings that made it up. They were arranged such that two buildings stood side by side while one stood on either side of the two buildings, just like a half of a square, partially enclosing a space between them. The two buildings in the center were the Administrative building, where the staff' offices were situated, and the Educational building, which housed lecture rooms, laboratories, and anything that had to do with learning, including the library. The two buildings at the side were the Accommodative buildings, where the students and teachers stayed for most of the year. One building belonged to the teachers while the other belonged to the students. The two side buildings were very high in order to house the great number of students that attended the school.

Aang flipped to the page that we needed, the one containing the detailed map of the Educational building. Thanks to the map, we navigated our way to the class. As we stepped in through the door, we were greeted by the chills of an ice room. Everything in the room was either ice or water. We suddenly appreciated the advice we were given when we got our schedules, that we would prefer to wear thick clothes when going for waterbending classes. We were seated for a while before the teacher walked briskly in.

"Good day, students. I am Master Pakku and I will be teaching you waterbending. I wish to welcome you to this year of education, fondly referred to as your bending year, because much emphasis will be given to your bending this year. I do believe that this is the first time any of you will be taught how to bend, right?" Master Pakku began immediately.

The class murmured a 'Yes, Master Pakku' in response to his question.

"Alright. Now, I would have to ask all of you to gather around this pool of water. Make sure everyone has a space in front of the pool." Master Pakku gestured towards a very large pool of water. They all circled the pool. Master Pakku walked on the surface of the water as though he were walking on land, earning a few gasps from the students.

"The first step to waterbending, and to any type or bending you will learn is to examine the element which you are trying to bend. In order to achieve the feat of moving the element, you need to _'become'_ the element. You are to determine what properties the element has that other elements do not have in common, and try to emulate it. Notice that water has a cooling effect when it is being drunk. It flows unrestrained and seems weightless though it is actually there. Try to create an emotion within you that calms you, makes you feel light and flows through your body, electrifying you."

All the students closed their eyes at this point and tried to achieve the goal Master Pakku had set before them. After a while, Master Pakku continued, "If you have been able to attain this, step into the water and then try to move the water you feel around you, in tune with your emotions."

I closed my eyes but I couldn't feel anything yet. I tried thinking about my family, my hobbies, my best food, and things like that, but all those could achieve was a smile. And then, I heard Master Pakku say, "That's it, Aang. You're doing great." And my heart jumped. I brought the picture of Aang all wet in his clothes back to my mind, erasing everything else. I began to think of Aang; the way he walked, talked, smiled and laughed. I tried to imagine him dancing and I felt a smile tug at the ends of my lips, only this time, it was more than a smile. I felt myself gradually become lighter until I felt I could float away. I stepped into the water.

The moment the water touched my leg, I felt like I'd just been plugged in. I was aware of the swishing of the water on my legs, and for some time I flowed with the water. Then, I heard gasps from several people around and I opened my eyes. I didn't know my hands had been moving, or that I had been doing anything at all, but I saw myself controlling the water with ease. It moved to the right as if following my hands. I willed the water to come up, to lift me up, and it did! I was waterbending!

"Amazing, Katara. Seems you have mastered the beginning steps of waterbending!" Master Pakku said in what was clearly the joy of having a student succeed under his training. I looked at Aang and saw he was controlling the water too, in a special way, like it was made for him.

"Class dismissed." Master Pakku ended, after some 45 minutes of trying to make other students catch up. He had encouraged them saying that he hadn't actually expected for them to get it at first trial, and that they should keep practicing.

I walked out of the class ecstatic at how our first class this year had gone. Aang and I had our next hour free so we decided to go someplace quiet and do some reading; but in truth I couldn't say how much of reading we did in all the time we were there…

* * *

**Okay, I give; there isn't much in the chapter. But I was hoping to give a detailed start and then speed things up as I go on. But, now, it's time for…**

**Audience: EASTAR GIFT GIST SHOW!**

**Me: Haha! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Well, today's a special edition of EGGS, because it's a special day. April 11****th**** is the day… the day I was born! *Audience gasps* Yes, and I want to specially thank all those who found time to wish me a happy birthday, like Jewelz2008, Jemimahrg, Kimjuni2, Doctor14force, Almostinsane, Melizza-Xoxo-, and Pinkgurl14. Thanks guys! You've made my day, really!**

**Audience: *claps and cheers; Numerous shouts of "Happy Birthday, Eastar Gift"***

**Me: Thank you. For today's show, we decided, thanks to votes by Kaida Mira Raine, Melizza-Xoxo- and Jemimahrg, we are having a very… very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen… put your hands together… for the best… the coolest… your favorite earthbender, TOPH!!! *Audience go wild with deafening shouts and catcalls* *Toph walks in, waving to the crowd* Toph, we are extremely delighted to have you on the show tonight. Welcome.**

**Toph: Thank you. I'm also excited to be here. And, looks like someone is turning one year older. *She smirks and punches me on the shoulder* Happy Birthday, Eastar Gift.**

**Me: Wow! You're a lot stronger than you look, you know. Thanks! I guess you're already familiar with the routine, so here goes… *Three cards face down appear on the screen* You've gotta pick one which decides the number of questions you'll be answering.**

**Toph: I'll go for… the one on the right! *It opens and reveals 2***

**Me: Toph's gonna be answering 2 questions from me and 2 more from the audience. Okay, my first question… Since you weren't really featured in this episode, let's focus on the part you played. What exactly did you do to Azula?**

**Toph: *A grin breaks out on her face* I only provided her with alternative accommodation for some time – the hospital section! *Audience laughs***

**Me: I don't think she'll want to be crossing your path after that! My second question, what do you think of your new roommate? Surely, you've met her.**

**Toph: She's really nice, kinda like Katara. You guys will get to meet her in the next chapter. I guess she'll just fit the description of 'bubbling with life'.**

**Me: Nice! I think that's a precise definition. Time for the questions from the audience.**

**Patricia: Hi, Toph. I'm Patricia. I'd wanted to know what you were doing all through the episode?**

**Toph: Well, I had classes and then had some time with Sokka. You should hear about that soon in the next chapter.**

**Duff: Hello, I'm Duff. My question is, why do you tend to be tough most of the time, even when you're female?**

**Toph: Because I'm Toph, see? So I've gotta be tough. And being tough has got nothing to do with being female.**

**Me: And that's it for the questions. Today, we've got a very special EGGS surprise. There's a banner that says I love A:TLA and EGGS for free. All you've got to do is to send Eastar Gift [that's me] a PM that contains the words, "I LOVE A:TLA AND EASTAR GIFT" and your email address and I'll send it to you via email!**

**Me: I can't help but think that this has been a very short chapter based on content. But, I'll really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you think about it. I'd so love to have loads of reviews to reply in the next chapter. Thank you and Stay cool! *Audience break into applause as all of Avatar characters join me on the stage wishing me a Happy Birthday* *Screen fades out***


End file.
